


May I Have This Dance?

by Gutssoft



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Slow Dancing, they're so in love it's actually amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutssoft/pseuds/Gutssoft
Summary: I don't have a good summary, sorry. Just some cute fluff. A bit shorter than my normal stories.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Chapter 4 mission "The Guilded Cage"

The mayor’s house was full of loud, pompous folks, all musing over themselves. It was disgusting, Dutch thought, forgetting that he himself took much pride in his own being. Wandering among the crowd, he heard the mention of a familiar name: _Cornwall_. He turned in the direction that he heard the name spoken, seeing the mayor with Arthur standing somewhat near. He paced over to the man and whispered near his ear, asking if he had heard the name spoken as well and ordering him to investigate the matter further. As Arthur walked off, the weight of the crowd began closing in on him and he decided to step away, retiring to an empty balcony overlooking the party. Leaning his forearms on the balcony, he scanned the area for the gang: Arthur was wandering stealthily in the direction of the servant who’d said the name, Bill was attempting a conversation with two sophisticated looking gentlemen, Hosea was… Where was he? He looked over the party once more and still could not find the man, face now visibly confused, yet stern. Just as he lifted himself from his position on the balcony, he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey,” said Hosea. Dutch turned his head towards the man and settled back into his previous position. “I am still working on it, but it seems this town has good opportunities for us. I overheard talk of the bank— loaded with gold.”

Dutch’s face lit up and gave out a loud laugh, moving toward his friend and slapping a hand on Hosea’s back.

“Good work, my friend!” He kept his hand in its place on Hosea’s back. “I have a feeling that this will end well for us— that bank might be just what we need to escape from this god-forsaken shithole,” he laughed again, with Hosea soon joining in. After a moment, their laughter died down, leaving the two standing in silence and looking deeply into the other’s eyes, slight smiles on both of their faces. The older man opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the deafening burst of a firework peppering the star-covered sky. Red light lit up his face as he and Dutch both moved to lean over the balcony, witnessing the gorgeous sight. The orchestra, also having been distracted by the fireworks, soon returned to their instruments, playing a familiar tune. This Hosea knew to be one of Dutch’s favorite songs, one that he’d heard countless times from the man’s tent, one that he’d danced to with him in the cold light of day. Hosea half thought that Dutch had set this up— He had always been one for grand romantic gestures, even in public. He didn’t care. Had something to say about it? Talk to his gun.

Hosea glanced to Dutch and saw in his eyes that the man was thinking the exact same thing.

“Hosea, did you..?” He grinned, words trailing off.

“No,” Hosea laughed once more. “I honestly thought this was your plan.” He said, turning his body to face his partner’s.

“We can’t let a song this remarkable go to waste. Hell, it’s just us here... May I have this dance?” Dutch held out his hand, grasping Hosea’s and leaning into an extravagant bow. Hosea wanted to chuckle at Dutch’s over-the-top display (make no mistake, he still found it incredibly charming), but he figured he’d done enough laughing already.

Dutch quickly pulled Hosea in front of him, resting a hand at the man’s waist, holding his free arm and Hosea’s out to the side. Hosea had also settled his hand at Dutch’s waist, arm brushing against the other’s. Dutch took the lead, moving the two in square steps to the music. Hosea could hardly keep himself from grinning like a child. Dutch, in contrast, was calm and sported a soft smile. Though both aging, with Hosea being the older and more tired of the two, Dutch never ceased to steal the man’s very breath, and his burning love for Dutch never faltered. They hadn’t much time to spend together, so moments like this were the ones they cherished most. Dutch coolly leaned his head forward to kiss the man in front of him, Hosea closing the distance between them. The kiss was short lived as the two heard Bill’s voice call up to them from the ground. Dutch almost thought to tell Bill to fuck off, but decided against it. He lingered in Hosea’s touch, pressing their foreheads together for an instant before releasing himself from the man’s embrace. He patted Hosea on the back and sighed.

“Well, my dear friend, we have work to do,” he said, beginning to walk away.

Hosea walked closely by his side, reveling in this short time they’d have together before reaching the bustling party once more. Hosea slightly dreaded returning to work, wanting to spend more time with his other half. However, he felt good about what was to come. _If Dutch believed in something, so did he_ Hosea thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE HAD THIS HEADCANNON THAT THEY DANCE TOGETHER WHEN THEY'RE ALONE AND I HAD TO WRITE A FIC SURROUNDING IT
> 
> also no this was not meant to have depressing foreshadowing
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @gutssoft <3


End file.
